The Alvin J. Siteman Cancer Center (SCC) at Washington University School of Medicine and Barnes-Jewish Hospital received NCI designation as a Clinical Cancer Center in 2001. The SCC is composed of eight multidisciplinary research programs: Cancer Genetics, Cancer and Developmental Biology, Tumor Immunology, Hematopoietic Development and Malignancy, Cellular Proliferation, Prevention and Control, Translational and Clinical Research, and Oncologic Imaging. Research efforts in the programs are supported by 14 shared resources, two of which are under development: Embryonic Stem Cell Core, Tissue Procurement Core, Molecular Core Laboratory, Multiplexed Gene Analysis Core, Small Animal Cancer Imaging Core, High Speed Cell Sorter Core, Proteomics Core, Hereditary Cancer Core, Pharmacology Core, Bioinformatics Core, Biostatistics Core, Clinical Trials Core, Health Behavior and Outreach Core (developing) and Good Manufacturing Practice Facility (developing). Since submission of the first Cancer Center Support Grant application in October 2000, the SCC has made outstanding progress. Membership has remained relatively stable, with an increase of 18 members since 2000. Interdisciplinary coordination and collaboration has been significantly enhanced through a number of mechanisms, including development of a scientific framework that demonstrates cross-fertilization among the four major areas of the SCC - Basic Science, Translational and Clinical Investigation, Prevention and Control, and Oncologic Imaging. Research is organized around four scientific themes that integrate these areas: Genetic Basis of Cancer; Cancer Biology and Development; Innovative Diagnostics and Therapeutics; and Chemoprevention. Key indicators of progress include an increase in inter-programmatic publications from 23% in 2000 to 28% in 2003; and an increase in the number of integrated, multidisciplinary, programmatic grants from 8 in 2000 to 17 in 2003. This progress is directly attributable to a productive membership that is tightly focused on cancer research, research administrative staff who provide support and guidance in the development of multi-project grants, and engaged Senior Leaders who are committed to fostering collaborative, translational research.